thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Hrudey
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1998 }} Kelly Hrudey (born on January 13, 1961) is a former National Hockey League (NHL) ice hockey goaltender and currently a hockey broadcaster with the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. During his NHL career, Kelly played for the New York Islanders (1983–1989), Los Angeles Kings (1989–1996) and the San Jose Sharks (1996–1998). Playing Career Kelly played junior hockey for three years with the WHL Medicine Hat Tigers. He was drafted in the second round (38th overall) of the 1980 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Islanders. Kelly first played for the Indianapolis Checkers, New York's minor league affiliate, and moved to the main club in the 1984–85 season. He was the Islanders' goaltender in 1987 when they defeated the Washington Capitals in the longest game in club history, a four-overtime Game 7 thriller known as the "Easter Epic", which was won on a goal by Pat LaFontaine after 68:47 of overtime. Kelly made 73 saves (a playoff record) in a 3–2 Islander victory that ended just before 2 am on Easter morning. Later in 1987, he was the third string goaltender on Team Canada during the 1987 Canada Cup, but he did not appear in a game. In 1989, Kelly was traded to the Los Angeles Kings and would play there for eight seasons. His most notable achievement was playing in the 1993 Stanley Cup Finals, but the team lost to Patrick Roy's Montreal Canadiens. In 1996, Kelly signed with the San Jose Sharks and played his last two seasons there before retiring in 1998. Broadcasting Career During the latter years of his playing career, in the event his team missed the post-season, he often joined Hockey Night in Canada as a studio analyst to supplement their playoff coverage. After retiring, he joined the broadcast team full-time as an analyst. He was featured in the "Behind the Mask" segment with hosts Scott Russell and later Scott Oake during the first intermission of the second game of Saturday night doubleheaders. In 2007, Hrudey helped debut Hockey Night in Canada Radio. The show originating from Toronto with host Jeff Marek is a three-hour program dedicated to hockey. The show is broadcast on Sirius XM Channel 122 and 97. Hrudey co-hosts Monday and Wednesday from his home studio in Calgary. For the 2008–09 season, he began working alongside host Ron MacLean and first analyst Mike Milbury and later Elliotte Friedman on HNIC's primary studio team. Hrudey also made a weekly appearance on the TSN 1040 in Vancouver with Rick Ball. https://web.archive.org/web/20090415164548/http://www.team1040.ca/shows/canucks_lunch/ With Rogers Media, the parent company of Sportsnet, gaining the sole national rights to the NHL beginning in the 2014-15 season, in August 2014, Hrudey joined Sportsnet full time to participate in their hockey coverage. In addition to his HNIC role (which remains on CBC as part of a four year sub-licensing deal), he along with Ball became the new announcers for the Calgary Flames regional broadcasts. Career Statistics Regular season Playoffs Personal Life Kelly's nickname while playing with the Los Angeles Kings was "Hollywood." He was also known for wearing a blue bandana underneath his mask throughout his career. Kelly resides in Signal Hill, Calgary, Alberta, Canada with his wife Donna and their three daughters. On March 9, 2013, he was honored by the Los Angeles Kings in a pre-game ceremony prior to the Kings' game against the Calgary Flames. Category:1961 births Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Indianapolis Checkers player Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Goaltenders